onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gura Gura no Mi
Paramecia or Logia? How can we tell if this is a Paramecia or Logia Devil Fruit? What if it is a Logia that allows Whitebeard to manipulate and become the element of earth? I known, it's just like the Doku Doku no Mi all over again, but should we just say it is a Paramecia just like that? Yatanogarasu 09:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How do you become an Earthquake? for now its just speculation on all his fruits abilities, and Magellan wasnt a logia, he just had immunity to his own poisons, kinda like how we can swim in water... -Umi :I'm pretty sure Yatanogarasu, that if Whitebeard were a Logia, he would've sent a large pillar of rock into the ocean to cause the earthquake not break the fabric of space and time with his bare hands.Mugiwara Franky 23:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Obviously it's not Logia, but it might not be Paramecia either. It might be a whole new kind of Devil Fruit.-YonkouWhitebeard I know I don't contribute anything on this wiki but I feel the need to express my opinion in this case. I have to agree with mugiwara franky, a Logia of the element "Earth" would resemble earth in some fasion, just like every other Logia. Remember every single Logia fruit allows the user to do three specific things; turn into that element, generate that element, and control that element. Even though the Yami Yami fruit is unique in how the user turns into that element, the user is still able to do so. We have not seen any indication that White Beard has the power to turn into "earth", and I don't believe we will. Also, when considering if it is a Paramecia or not because of its abilities remember that explanations for how certain Paramecia fruit work are somewhat lax. Some good examples of this are the Noro Noro no mi and the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. From the abilities we've seen thus far from the Gura Gura no Mi, I think it's clear that it can be lumped in as a paramecia. I also doubt it's a new type of fruit, since the devil fruit "rules" seem to be established already and a new fruit type would throw everything out of wack. My final verdict is that the Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia and not a Logia, because it fits the definition of a Paramecia and not that of a Logia.LungCancer420 17:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It's obiouvsly a Paramecia. It's Quake Quake, not Earth Earth. He didn't become earth, he emitts shockwave The fruit's true power I think that this Devil Fruit's true power is to create shock waves (quakes) anywhere, not just "earthquakes". Chapter 553, Pages 6-7, Whitebeard shatters the air, and the ice spears created by Aokiji shattered, as well as Aokiji himself. They were in midair at the time, and the ground didn't shake. Should we put all this down? Yatanogarasu 11:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :After all, Sengoku claimed that Whitebeard is a "Quake Man", not an "Earthquake Man", meaning that he can create "quakes" anywhere. Yatanogarasu 11:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with this 100% White Beard is a "Quake Man" and creates shock waves in the air and the ground. --LungCancer420 21:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Can Whitebeard make earthquakes use his other bodiyparts? with his feet? with his head? :Not shown, not stated. Just wait for Blackbeard to show it. Yatanogarasu 11:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : :In the anime Whitebeard did a 'quake stomp' against akainu. He put a bubble around his foot, jumped in the air and slammed down on the ground with his feet.(Episode 485) Wikia Contributor Zoan? What are you people talking about? How the hell can this Devil Fruit be anywhere a Zoan? Which chapter in what page suggest such things? Or is it some spoilers? Do tell, because I could use with a good piece of evidence to support such claims. Yatanogarasu 20:17, 27 October 2009 (UTC) New picture Since now Kurohige got the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi, he should be in the display picture as well right? GMTails 14:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The picture actually should just show the power being used not necessarily who is the current one using it.Mugiwara Franky 14:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly that as MF says, we don't need to show the current user, or even A''' user, just the power in effect. One-Winged Hawk 15:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) And plus, Whitebeard looks much better using it, rather than that pot bellied bastard :I'll forgive you for not signing your posts since you made me laugh! XD One-Winged Hawk 17:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem!!!!!!!1 ASP 6:11 pm march English name The actual english name of the fruit should be "Quake Quake fruit" or not? Why is it not displayed in the article? Romanov D 14:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Power My assumption is is that Whitebeard could destroy the world, but it would take him some time to generate enough earthquakes to do so. It's uncertain either way, but I don't think the current description really takes into account the different ways to define "power". After all, it'd be silly to think that he could destroy the world in just one attack.-- 13:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah its a case it seems of taking either one island out at a time or hitting the vital spots of the world. The earthquakes did cause tidal waves at Shabony, so the aftershocks were felt outside of Marineford. It seems it does damage directly and indirectly. One-Winged Hawk 13:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Destroying the world does not mean "blowing up the planet" in sengoku's mouth, but more crushing everything on it. In the human history, the biggest natural catastrophies are EarthQuakes, without a doubt. Sidd27 11:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A Theory The power of the shockwaves/quakes depends on the physical strength of the user. For example, Whitebeard's physical strength is extremely high (enough to push away a large battleship) so his quakes were able to create tsunamis. Blackbeard's physical strength (as far as we know) isn't as great as Whitebeards, hence his quakes are weaker. New Gallery Description How do you like this new style? I did have trouble placing the image about Blackbeard's usage of the Devil Fruit. Yatanogarasu 03:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda should have been discussed before implementing it, like so many things recently. In any case, it kinda goes back to why we don't post pics of every single attack that is displayed. Making it in this form kinda encourages the posting of every type of skill or attack that the fruit can do.Mugiwara Franky 05:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh huh, so do we revert? But this way it's easier to see how each skill is utilized, with the picture right next to it, rather than scroll down to the bottom and back up. How about just an exception for this one fruit? Yatanogarasu 05:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::For the first paragraph, you can just show the tsunamis as its already shown in the infobox that the fruit can allow the user to crack the air. For the second, you can show Whitebeard smashing Ronse. For the third paragraph, you can show as is with the 2012 scene.Mugiwara Franky 05:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::So what now, revert? Yatanogarasu 05:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes revert.Mugiwara Franky 06:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Old picture replacement, possibility? How about updating the pictures of Whitebeard grabbing the air and tilting it, as well as updating photo of the sea and Marineford being tipped as well?Iamnofool 23:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda hard, perhaps you can provide the gif for it? Stationary pics won't do it. Yatanogarasu 00:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I could make some GIFs if you need them. But why can't you use a stationary pic? When I was watching the episode, it seemed like it portrayed it well enough. The Pope 00:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I made a gif of Whitebeard shifting the gravity, but it doesn't really fit in with the gallery. The Pope 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) When you say it doesn't fit in, do you mean it's too big, or it will stand out too much from the other pictures? Because it shouldn't be a problem if it stands out, at least I don't see one.DancePowderer 02:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Too big. There's a problem with GIFs (or at least ones that I upload, anyway) where the GIF won't run unless you set the image size as the image's original size. Meaning that I would have to upload it as tiny, therefore ruining it for other pages and screwing up the quality, or upload it at the full size and make it so that all of the uses of it are just as big. Until this problem gets solved, GIFs will always be screwy. So either the gallery images have to be larger, or the GIF can't be used. The Pope 02:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say, enlarge the gallery, worth it. Also, can you tell me how to make GIFs? Yatanogarasu 03:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Takes a series of programs. I use Adobe Media Converter to convert media into a GIF, then Fireworks to trim it and clean it up. The Pope 03:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Yatanogarasu, it's definitely worth it, if it's not too much trouble.DancePowderer 04:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, thanks to both DancePowderer for agreeing with me and The Pope for teaching me on GIFs. Yatanogarasu 07:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Colour Scheme May I know why EVERYONE keeps reverting my edits about this fruit's page's colours? These are the ones used in the anime to protray the shockwaves created by this fruit, and, since we don't have a manga depiction of them with the appropriate colour, they are the best choice! How come everyone keeps reverting them to a PURPLE and BLACK colour? Those colours have NOTHING in common with the Gura Gura no Mi! If no one gives me an explanation, I'll keep reverting to the more-fitting light-blue and white colourscheme! --Aldarinor 12:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just be patient mate, a thread discussing them is on the way. I just don't want to rush it, and the current colors are just "placeholders" anyway. I will give you a personal invitation when the thread is created, as stated in my profile and the color scheme voting thread. 12:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and by the way, maybe it is reverted because the scheme should match the fruit '''or the picture used for it, preferably both. But anyway, we bring this up in the thread in a more official manner, you are fine with that? 12:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Problem solved, almost. I admit I might have acted a bit inconsiderately or rashly, and might have appeared rude, and for this I'm sorry. However, I'd also like to remind to others that reverting one's edits without giving an explanation might make that guy mad... Just like what happened with me. So guys, state a reason if you have to revert, and you'll make life easier for everyone, even for yourselves! Aldarinor 17:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Referances References are needed for a few parts.Shima Yurashi, '''needs one. Also, in the '''Kabutowari part, it says :*''"In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire."'' Doesn't that also need a reference? And in the Strength and Weakness section, it says :*''"the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or kairoseki)"'' Where does it say that? These are important points that could really use a reference --Deathmailrock (talk) 21:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's a matter of finding the chapter/episode and citing it as a reference. If nobody else wants to do it i'll have a bash in a few hours' time. 21:28, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Technique Names? Where do the names of the Gura Gura no Mi techniques come from? I don't recall Whitebeard yelling them out whenever he uses them, so I assume they come from a databook then? If so, does anyone know which one and what parts? And should this not be added as a citation/reference? Mizzen (talk) 20:00, December 9, 2016 (UTC) It says in the opening paragraph of the techniques section that they were named in the Gigant Battle video game. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:02, December 9, 2016 (UTC)